Standard computer systems deployed at entities such as restaurants, bars, merchants, and other vendors and businesses (e.g., point of sale terminals, etc.) allow operators to record and process transactions, such as orders for food or drinks, or purchases for items. Typically, a user can place an order, the operator can provide input on the computer system, and the user can pay the total amount using a payment of choice.